Game Update 26
May 28, 2013 Scrimmage PVP Players are now able to customize their own PvP matches to challenge friends, League mates, and even enemies to battle! Scrimmage matches can be done on almost any PvP Arena map or Legends map, with any number of players up to the maximum allowed for the chosen map. Players can set up a Scrimmage through the Social Menu, F4 on PC, and left on the D-Pad on PS3. Promethium Lockbox Update New items have been added to the Promethium Lockboxes! We’ve removed the rings, necklaces and consumables; however players will now have the chance to get new Superman, Deathstroke, Talon, and Batgirl themed style items! We have also added new Base items, and players will also receive Marks of Triumph or Marks of Reality depending on combat rating level. We’ve even removed the limit on how many boxes you can receive monthly! Visit the Marketplace today to get your Promethium Keys, or become Legendary to have unlimited access! Vault Update The Vault now has a chance to drop rings and necklaces that were previously found in Promethium Lockboxes. These ring and necklace rewards players receive are based on current combat rating level and role. Additionally, we have removed the bombs and have made the boxes easier to destroy. Queue up for the Vault for your chance to grab these rewards! Base Relocation Improvements We have taken steps to improve the Base Relocation process, ensuring a cleaner move from one location to another. More placement nodes have been added to Bases which will allow for more placed items to remain intact after moving to a new address. Additionally, items placed on these new nodes will be visible during Lair Battles. Alerts Stryker’s Island Penitentiary *Players who initiate combat with the Rogues from the "back hallway" of their boss fight room will no longer be considered engaged in the fight. If no engaged players remain inside the boss fight room while the mirror-doors are in place, the fight will reset as intended. Bases *PS3 ONLY: Players will once again be able to change their base colors properly with a controller. General *Fixed an issue where Power over Time buffs would drop when a cinematic started. *The Origin Crisis raid teleporters will now only function for players with Origin Crisis access. *City Safehouse and Headquarters PvP Maps have been updated with new names to better describe the PvP Arena. *Improved detection of a stuck player overlapping an object in the game and being unable to move. When this is detected, the player is attempted to be pushed out of the object. If the player is not pushed out of the object in a reasonable amount of time, the player is warped to the nearest rally point. Iconic Anomaly: The Hunt *Bane's venom canisters are more reliably usable against him to remove his venom benefits and stun him. *Killer Croc's feint version of Roar is no longer a block breaker. Items *PC ONLY: Updated the description of the Unlimited Escrow Access: 7 Days to reflect that this item’s use applies to all characters on the account. *Yellow Barrels and Crystals will now only affect enemy targets. Legends PvP Robin *Robin's animation will no longer become stuck after releasing the range button during Batarang Flurry. Batcave 2v2 *Fixed camera issues that can occur with Robin Legends PvP character. Movement Acrobatics Launching Roll *Will now play appropriate visual effects regardless of which weapon is equipped. Powers Gadgets *Reduced the animation time required to activate Taser Pull. Ice Bitter Winds *The description for this power now mentions it juggles enemies. Explosive Shot and Spinning Punch *Made color corrections to these Ice visual effects so they are no longer appearing discolored. Iconic Powers Mesmerizing Lasso *Reduced the animation time required to activate. Nature *Reduced the animation time required to activate Vine Lash. Raids Paradox Wave *The Paradox Sentry's energy spheres are now more visible. *Paradox Tyrant will no longer reset after defeating him and leaving. Nexus of Reality *Minor color change to the visual effects of the Reality Bubble. Fortress of Solitude: Power Core *Fixed an issue where iconics would stand around and do nothing during the final boss fight. *Fixed an issue where occasionally one of the large tentacles, that are supposed to be un-attackable, would be attackable. Skills Acrobatics *Reduced the animation time required to activate Grapple Line Attack. UI *Dialog Window: Any queued dialog windows (behind the one you're currently viewing) should no longer receive input from the controller meant for the current window. Category:Game Update